


All Summer Long (It's Gonna Be a Good One)

by Nara



Category: Big Brother Reality Television, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Big Brother AU, Big Brother Fusion, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crack, Crack Treated Somewhat Seriously, Gen, Multi, No one figure skates, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara
Summary: In the Big Brother House nothing is as it seems.Can sixteen strangers survive a summer together with no links to the outside world? They're evicted one by one in this competition reality show, with the winner receiving $500,000!What twists and turns can be expected? Will any showmances bloom? And who will win the grand prize?Find out on this season of...Big Brother!





	1. Prologue: This Season on Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my terrible AU!
> 
> I found out a few weeks ago that Big Brother is a television show that still exists, apparently, and that my family still watches it. I am also Yuri!!! on Ice trash, as many of you may know, and I literally went to bed one night and woke up the next morning after having a dream that I should write this...so I am!
> 
> My modern Big Brother knowledge is...limited, but I'm having a lot of fun writing this AU so far, so I hope you have some fun reading it.

A camera pans over a large house in an undisclosed location before zooming in and appearing to go through a front door. There are many rooms, and the camera stops briefly in each of them, focusing in on beds, a communal shower area, and a dining table built for sixteen. There are glowing screens with photographs on one of the walls near the door, and a large backyard that is closed off by high exterior walls. The camera briefly notes other cameras in every room of the house, recording all angles, before zooming back out the front door. A live audience cheers and the camera settles on an Asian woman, standing out front. She smiles.

“My name is Julie Chen…and welcome to this season of Big Brother.”

The camera cuts out and the intro music plays.

~~~

Julie Chen talks briefly with the live audience as she waits for her cue to turn back to the camera. When it comes, she smiles yet again, brightly and politely.

“Season 25 of Big Brother is here and some of you may be feeling a sense of déjà vu. No, we’re not bringing back former houseguests – we’ve done that twist already – “ she pauses for the polite laughter and turns to face camera two, “but we’ve decided to return to our roots. Welcome to Big Brother Classic. This season, 16 complete strangers will spend the summer living and competing in the House behind me. One by one, they will be evicted until only two remain, and after a vote by some of their eliminated competitors, one of them will win $500,000. This season, we’re sticking to basics. Head of Household and Power of Veto Competitions will remain as they always have, with our Have or Have Not competitions starting week three. A few surprises wait around the corner, because what’s Big Brother without surprises? – but the biggest surprise is perhaps that they players, who after 24 previous years know to expect the unexpected, may be waiting for a shoe that will not drop.”

Julie turns back to camera one. “We’ll tell you a way that you, the viewers, can once again participate at the end of the episode. But first, who wants to meet our Houseguests?”

The audience seated behind her cheers and Julie gestures to the side, calling out the Houseguests' names one by one. As their names are called, they come to stand on the rows of stairs in front of the door.

“Yuuri Katsuki…Viktor Nikiforov…Yuri Plisetsky…Phichit Chulanont…Christophe Giacometti…JJ Leroy…Isabella Yang…Sara Crispino…Otabek Altin…Mila Babicheva…Georgi Popovich…Cao Bin…Kenjiro Minami…Yuuko Nishigori…Yakov Feltsman…and last but not least, Celestino Cialdini.”

The Houseguests looked around at their fellow competitors in anxiety and excitement. They looked back towards Julie as she cleared her throat and spoke once more.

“Houseguests. In just a moment you will enter the Big Brother House. Once inside, you will have no access to the outside world through any means, and you will not leave the House unless evicted or under specific, special circumstances. Are you ready?”

A chorus of “Yes!” and several nods came from the collected Houseguests and Julie gestured towards the front door.

“Good luck, Houseguests.”

Some of the Houseguests pushed and shoved their way towards the front door, while others calmly waited until the chaos had died down a little, trailing after their competitors. Julie chuckled as the door closed behind the last of them with a _click_.

“Thank you all for joining us tonight. We will be back for a special episode on Tuesday, at 8/7 central for our first Head of Household competition and nomination ceremony. Then on Wednesday, at 9/8 central time, the Power of Veto Competition will be held. And I’ll be here one week from tonight for our first live eviction. From outside the Big Brother House, I’m Julie Chen, and I’ll leave you as we eavesdrop on the Houseguests. Good night.”


	2. The Power is Up for Grabs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Houseguests introduce themselves and they play the very first Head of Household competition!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of notes before we begin:
> 
> (1) Yuri, Kenjiro, Otabek, Phichit, JJ, Isabella, and ANYONE AND EVERYONE under 21 in canon is aged up to at least 21 in this fic. You more or less have to be 21 to play on Big Brother, with a couple of exceptions. The ages won't come into play much, so I won't be getting too specific in the actual text of the fic, but I figured I should make a note.
> 
> (2) The "Diary room" in Big Brother is the place where the Houseguests go to record one-on-ones with the camera. It's their "true/secret" thoughts on anything and everything in the competition. None of the other Houseguests know what they say there, only America does. It's like an aside or a soliloquy in a play. In this fic, Diary room entries are inserted in between the action with a note that says "Diary Room: [Character Name]" and everything is in italics.

The Houseguests ran through the Big Brother house, laying claim to beds and exploring what would be their new home for the rest of the summer. There were four big bedrooms with four beds each, a kitchen and dining area, a living room with a screen in one of the walls, and ample area for lounging. A large backyard with a pool, a hammock, and several chairs was the perfect place to settle in for some summer fun.

There was, of course, the Diary room, where each Houseguest would go to periodically talk to the camera and to the viewers, and up a set of stairs was a short hallway with a locked door leading to the special Head of Household bedroom.

On the overly large table in the dining room were several bottles of champagne, and little snacks, along with a note that simply said “Welcome, Houseguests!” Some of them cheered as the first bottle was popped open and glasses were poured. The Houseguests settled into the large living room to introduce themselves and size up their competition. After greeting each other with little nods and hellos, a dark-haired man lifted up his glass of champagne and began speaking loudly.

“Let’s get this party started! I’m Jean-Jacques but I go by JJ!” He winked and wrapped his arm around the woman next to him, “And this is my lovely fiancée, Isabella! We sent in a joint audition video and we got in together! And when we win, we’ll get married! You’ll all be invited to our destination wedding, of course”

The woman – Isabella – smiled indulgently as the rest of the Houseguests attempted to unpack what just happened in momentary silence, before a young blond man exploded in rage.

“WHAT?! You have a built-in partner? There’s no way that’s fair!”

“Maybe that’s one of the twists of the season? That some people have partners?” another woman volunteered, “I mean, they’ve done something like that before, haven’t they?”

“You all BETTER TELL ME if you have secret partners because I sure as hell don’t and I’ll need to kick your ass!” the young blond continued.

Unsurprisingly, no one spoke up. The angry blond whirled on JJ and Isabella, pointing a finger. “You just painted a huge target on your back, asshole!”

JJ simply raised an eyebrow, “Why don’t you introduce yourself next, kid. You’ve already made quite the impression.”

The blonde’s eye twitched and he grumbled a bit before saying, “My name’s Yuri. And I’m going to crush all you losers into the ground.”

A dark-haired man with blue glasses perked up. He appeared to already be on his second glass of champagne. “Oh! My name is Yuuri too!” he furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, before continuing, “I think it’s pronounced just _slightly_ differently though. A longer “U” sound.”

Yuri seemed to be shaking with rage. The man sitting beside him on the couch put a finger to his lips in thought. “That’s going to be confusing, with two Yuris! We’ll have to give one of you a nickname!” He slapped the angry Yuri on the back, “From now on, you’ll be Yurio!”

The plea of “Don’t antagonize the angry kid more” went unheard as Yuri, now dubbed Yurio by a stranger, exploded once again.

“WHAT?! How come I get the dumb nickname! Give that other asshole a dumb nickname!”

The man beside Yuri smiled broadly, a warm, heart-shaped smile. “Because it’s clear you’re younger! And since he was here first, he gets to keep his name! How old are you even? 18? Can you even drink this champagne?”

Yuri snarled and lunged at the man tormenting him, before being held back by the stoic man on his other side. “I’m 21, you fuck!”

Yuuri with the blue glasses sank into his sweater and downed his champagne. “Why don’t, ah, you just calm down, if you can? We’ll call you Yuri. I’ll also be Yuuri. It won’t be that confusing, right?”

Wide eyed nods accompanied the statement. This was already an over-the-top season and only four people had even mentioned their names. Yuri grumbled again but settled down enough that he was released and he slouched into the couch, arms crossed over his chest.

Yuuri gestured to the man who had antagonized his younger counterpart. “Why don’t you introduce yourself before Yuri kills you in your sleep, or something?”

The man smiled another beaming, heart shaped grin and flipped his short silver hair. “I’m Viktor! It’s a pleasure to meet you all!” He finished with a flourish.

After Viktor finished his brief introduction there was silence in the room. Yuri’s angry ranting had changed the vibe and the Houseguests were feeling a little awkward.

_Diary room: Yuri_

_“I will kill Viktor in his sleep. I can sense that already.” Yuri rubbed his temples. “I already have a headache.”_

Suddenly there was a _pop!_ and everyone’s heads turned back towards the kitchen area. A man with two-toned hair leaned against the wall with a newly opened bottle of champagne. “I figured we could use some more of this. My name is Christophe, and I’m going to bring the party this summer.”

Christophe walked around the room, refilling champagne glasses and fluttering his eyelashes flirtatiously. The Houseguests began to relax again.

“Cheers!” a young man wearing a black backwards cap clinked his glass with Christophe’s. He turned back to the gathered group, “Phichit. I’m looking forward to getting to know you all!” Phichit smiled brightly and gestured to the woman next to him. “And you are?”

The woman matched his smile. “I’m Mila and…” she trailed off for a second, looking around the room, “It’s kind of a sausage fest in here, isn’t it? There are only four of us gals!”

Everyone else took a quick look around the room in surprise, but Mila was right. She chuckled.

“That seems a bit unbalanced. Well, we know me and Isabella…you other two lovely ladies are?”

One of the two other women waved, “I’m Sara!”

“And I’m Yuuko!”

Mila clapped her hands together. “Excellent! So we have Isabella, Sara, Yuuko, and me – Mila! Obviously the final four right there.”

The group chuckled good-naturedly, but a boisterous guffaw broke through.

A middle-aged man with a ponytail slapped the back of the older gentleman next to him, who frowned.

“How about you give us oldies a chance! Can’t let you kids forget about us,” the man with the ponytail began, while the frowning man’s frown got even deeper.

“Leave me out of this” he grumbled into his champagne glass. He looked up and at the people around him, “I’m Yakov.”

The ponytailed man laughed and slapped Yakov on the back again, much to his chagrin. “I’m Celestino! Ciao Ciao!”

“I’m Kenjiro!” an excitable young man with a shock of red in his otherwise blond hair blurted. “I’m sorry for butting in! I’m just so excited to be here!” He waved excitedly at the other Houseguests.

The stoic man who had held Yuri back nodded, “I’m Otabek.” Viktor smiled at him gratefully. “Thanks for holding Yuri back!” Otabek nodded again, and Yuri growled in response.

A man with dramatic eyeliner sniffed, and everyone turned to him questioningly. “I’m Georgi.” He didn’t seem inclined to say anything else.

A silence fell over the Houseguests as they looked around at each other. One Houseguest had yet to introduce himself, but he did not make a move to do so. He sat, delicately sipping his champagne.

“Are you going to introduce yourself?” Yuuri asked after a moment, uncomfortable in the silence.

“Cao Bin.”

It became clear that the man wasn’t going to say anything more.

Before more awkward silence could fall, Phichit spoke up, “Well, now we know each other’s names, what do you say we have a little fun before the competition kicks off in earnest?” He was already heading to the kitchen to get more champagne when he paused suddenly and squealed. He pointed to a little cage that none of them had noticed before on a counter against the wall between the kitchen and living room. “Hamsters!!!”

Everyone rushed over, crowding around to see the House pets. Cooing, Phichit picked one of the hamsters out of the cage and snuggled it close to his cheek. The hamster stood up on little legs to sniff his hat.

“Hamsters are the best, I have three back home!” Phichit explained. Everybody nodded, cooing.

Viktor put a hand to his cheek, “Personally, I think poodles are the best. These hamsters are definitely cute though!”

“CATS ARE BETTER THAN STUPID DOGS OR HAMSTERS” Yuri shouted, forcing his two cents into the conversation.

_Diary room: Yuuko_

_“Really? We were having an argument about pets? My three girls are better behaved than some of these houseguests, and they’re triple terrors at six years old!” Yuuko shakes her head. “Well, at least it won’t be a boring season.”_

As Yuri continued shouting about cats, Phichit playfully egging him on while trying to pick up all the hamsters, Yuuri turned to Viktor.

“I like poodles too. I have a toy poodle, actually.” Yuuri blushed lightly, not quite meeting Viktor’s eyes.

Viktor clapped his hands together, absolutely thrilled. “I have a standard poodle! Her name is Makkachin! She is the best girl. What’s your poodle’s name?”

At the question, Yuuri blushed even harder. “Uh, actually, his name is Victor. We call him Vicchan.”

Viktor gasped delightedly. “Your poodle has the same name as me! It must be fate that we’re here together!”

Christophe glanced at the two lost in their conversation about poodles, quietly laughing to himself.

_Diary room: Christophe_

_“Do I sense a showmance already? Viktor definitely seems over the top, and Yuuri is adorable. I’ll have to keep an eye to see how this develops.”_

_Diary room: Viktor_

_"Yuuri is adorable and he has a poodle and I can't wait to get to know him better! I wish we could have our phones so I could show him pictures of Makkachin! And his poodle has the same name as me! How cute is that? It's fate, it has to be."_

_Diary room: Yuuri_

_Yuuri screams into a pillow for a few seconds. "Viktor is the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life."_

Mila had gathered the small group of ladies in one corner of the room.

“I know it’ll probably be an obvious alliance, but I think we need to stick together. Isabella, I know your first loyalty is probably to JJ, and that paints a huge target on your back – and I also kinda have to say it’s really weird that they let you come in as a pair? Because unless everyone else is lying it doesn’t really seem like there are other pairs? But anyway – point is, I’ll have your back, as long as you have mine, at least until we get to the end.”

Isabella nodded, “I’m down. It’s good to have friends, and though we don’t know each other all that well yet, we’re definitely in the minority here. Can’t let this become a boys’ club!”

Mila turned to Yuuko and Sara, “Ladies, what do you think?”

Sara nodded decisively. “I’m in.”

“Me too.”

Mila’s smile turned sharp. “Excellent, let’s kick some ass.”

In another corner, JJ stood with Yakov, Celestino, Kenjiro and Georgi, bragging loudly about his relationship with Isabella.

“My Isabella and I got engaged the day we found out we were going to be on the show together! It was a beautiful moment.”

Kenjiro nodded along enthusiastically while Celestino smiled indulgently, shaking his head and sipping his champagne. Yakov’s frown seemed to be permanently etched into his face, but he did not make a move to leave the group or find another conversation.

Georgi whimpered, swirling the champagne in his glass miserably. “Anya broke up with me the day I found out I was going to be on the show,” he moaned.

JJ’s mouth fell into an “O” of comprehension. “Well!” he began, “Maybe you can find a new love in the House! Mila seems nice, so does Sara! I think that Yuuko is wearing a wedding ring so you probably don’t want to touch that.”

Georgi did not seem cheered up in the slightest.

“Love is wonderful, Georgi, you’ll see!” JJ continued with a loud laugh.

From where he was arguing with Phichit, Yuri turned to glare at JJ. “Can you _be_ any louder, dickwad?”

JJ just laughed again. “That’s JJ-Style!” He made some sort of hand gesture, forming “J”s with his fingers. Isabella covered her mouth in a quiet laugh, while everybody stared at JJ for a moment.

_Diary room: Yuri_

_“That’s it. I’m killing JJ in his sleep too.”_

_Diary room: Sara_

_“JJ-Style? Is…is that going to be a thing? Is that already a thing? Why does he have a gang sign?”_

_Diary room: JJ and Isabella_

_Isabella sat on one end of the couch in the diary room, while JJ sat at the other. Manipulating his hands into the signature pose, JJ whispered “JJ-Style!”_

_Isabella laughed lightly. “JJ-Style is a confidence thing. It’s about being yourself and being confident in who you are. Yeah, it might seem a little ridiculous…” Isabella put her hand on JJ’s knee, pre-empting his pouted complaint, “But it really is a lovely thing. I’m so proud of JJ and his JJ-Style”_

Cao sat at the couch with his champagne, not talking to anyone. Thus, he was the first to notice when the screen in the living room flicked on and Julie Chen addressed the Houseguests.

“Houseguests, please gather around the couches in the living room!”

As the Houseguests took their seats once again, excitement began to build. This was it, the game was officially starting.

“It’s time for our first Head of Household competition. Everyone, please gather in the backyard, and stand behind the podium with your name on it.”

The collected Houseguests ran to the backyard, where the first competition had been set up. On the ground was a large mat spelling out “HoH” and behind it was a series of podiums in cubicles, so that the Houseguests could not see each other. On each podium was a dial that had three positions, “A,” “B,” and a neutral position that read “HoH”

As the Houseguests took their places, Julie explained the rules of the game. “Houseguests, the power is up for grabs. This competition is called ‘Majority Rules’. I will give you a description of one of your fellow Houseguests, and two options. Your goal is to decide how the majority of the house will vote on who best fits the description, NOT on who you think best fits the description. Those who vote with the majority will stay in the game, and those who vote with the minority will be eliminated. This will go on until we have only two Houseguests left, or I have run out of questions. Then a tiebreaker question will be used to determine the winner. Does everyone understand the rules?”

“Yes, Julie!” The Houseguests chorused.

“Excellent,” Julie continued, “then let’s begin. Who does the majority of the House think was voted ‘Most Dramatic’ in High School – A: Yuri or B: JJ?”

_Diary room: Viktor_

_“I’m offended that I wasn’t an option.”_

The Houseguests locked in their answers.

“Answers please.” Thirteen of the dials read “B,” only three read “A”.

“The majority of the House voted for B: JJ. Georgi, Cao, and Kenjiro, you have been eliminated. Please take a seat on the bench to the side. Everyone, please reset your dials. Question two: Who does the majority of the House think is most likely to leave the toilet seat up – A: Celestino or B: Kenjiro?”

Celestino laughed uproariously as the Houseguests locked in their answers.

“Answers please.” The House was almost evenly split, seven of the dials read “A,” and six read “B”.

“This was a very close one. The majority of the House voted for A: Celestino. Phichit, JJ, Sara, Christophe, Celestino and Mila, you have been eliminated. Please take a seat. Everyone else, reset your dials. Question three: Who does the majority of the House think takes longer on their hair in the morning – A: Viktor or B: Christophe?”

The House locked in their answers. All of them read “A.”

“Answers please. The majority of the House voted for A: Viktor. Everyone voted the same way, so no one is eliminated. Please reset your dials.”

The remaining competitors chuckled as they reset their dials. Viktor flipped his hair and winked towards one of the cameras. After a moment, Julie continued.

“Question four: Who does the majority of the House think is most likely to own a motorcycle – A: Isabella or B: Otabek?”

A couple of Houseguests flipped their answer back and forth before settling.

“Houseguests, I need your answers. Please lock in your votes.”

The final tally was two dials reading “A,” and five reading “B.”

“The majority of the house voted for B: Otabek. Yuuri and Yuuko, you have been eliminated. Everyone please reset your dials.”

_Diary room: Otabek_

_“I actually do ride a motorcycle.”_

“Question five: Who does the majority of the House think has been skydiving, A: Sara or B: Mila?”

Two of the dials read “A,” and three read “B.”

“Answers please. The majority of the House voted for B: Mila. Yuri and Otabek, you have been eliminated. Viktor, Isabella and Yakov, you are the only three remaining. Question six: Who does the majority of the House believe can sing the alphabet backwards, A: Yuuri or B: Cao?”

All three dials read “A” for a moment. At the last second one of them flipped to “B.”

“Answers please. The majority of the House voted for A: Yuuri. Yakov, you have been eliminated. Please take a seat. Viktor and Isabella, please take out your whiteboards. The answer to this question will be a number, and whoever gets closest without going over will win our very first HoH competition. Are both of you ready?”

Viktor and Isabella nodded. Julie read the question,

“How long, in seconds, has it been since you first stepped in the door of the Big Brother House until the beginning of this HoH competition?”

Viktor and Isabella quickly scribbled their answers on their boards and turned them to face Julie and the cameras. Viktor’s board read “16000 seconds” while Isabella’s read “24302 seconds.”

“The correct answer,” Julie began, “is 16328 seconds. Viktor, you are the new Head of Household!”

Viktor whooped loudly as the other contestants applauded politely. Isabella hugged Viktor in congratulations.

_Diary room: Viktor_

_“I’m so excited! I can’t believe I won the first HoH competition of the summer! I can’t wait to see my HoH bedroom!”_

Julie told the Houseguests to gather in the living room. Viktor sat at the center of the couch, beaming. Julie reappeared on the screen.

“Congratulations, Viktor. How does it feel to be the first Head of Household?”

“It feels absolutely fantastic, Julie!”

“Remember, being Head of Household comes with a big responsibility – you are the first to put two people up on the chopping block for eviction.”

Viktor nodded solemnly, smile slipping from his face. “Don’t worry, I undertstand.”

Julie smiled one last time at the Houseguests, “Well, good luck, Viktor, and good luck to the rest of you. Good night, Houseguests.”

“Good night, Julie!” the Houseguests echoed.

As the screen switched off, the Houseguests looked around at each other, Viktor fingering the key around his neck carefully.

The summer had officially begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Big Brother even give champagne to the Houseguests on the first day in the House? lol I don't know 
> 
> I watched the finale of Big Brother season 20 with my family the other day. I had no idea what was happening anymore.
> 
> How do I even write reality show drama? We shall find out!
> 
> Also, in terms of the Yuri/Yurio - Yuuri thing...I don't like calling Yuri "Yurio" in narrative text. It's probably going to be just "Yuri" and "Yuuri" for the majority of the fic, the occasional "Yurio" in dialogue, and maybe possibly a "Yura" (for Yuri) or two IF that angry kitten lets anyone get close enough to him to allow for the diminutive.


	3. Slumber Party in the HoH Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get cozy as a few of the Houseguests decide to spend the night in Viktor's HoH bedroom!

Viktor burst through the door of the Diary room into the living room. “Who wants to see my HoH bedroom?”

The Houseguests cheered and clambered towards the stairs, Viktor in front.

_Diary room: Mila_

_“No one ever actually wants to see some other HoH’s room. But in every season, everyone always acts all excited for it, and then everyone goes to see it. It’s tradition. And I guess the first one is a little bit exciting.”_

Viktor unlocked the door to the room and everyone crowded in, making approving noises with varying degrees of excitement. The room had a large queen-sized bed and a full-length mirror. A disco ball hung from the ceiling and cast a glittery shine on all corners of the room. The private bathroom had a jacuzzi bath and a shower stall.

Viktor quickly turned to his personalized gift basket. There were several fancy hair care products and some sweets, but the most important thing to Viktor was the photo.

“Look everyone! It’s my baby! It’s a picture of Makkachin! Yuuri, come meet her!”

Viktor cooed at the picture of his dog as everyone gathered around him. Yuuri smiled shyly.

“She’s beautiful, Viktor.”

Viktor beamed. “Isn’t she, though? She’s the best. Makka has gotten me through a lot of hard times in my life. She’s staying with my mamas while I’m here. I already miss her so much.”

Viktor was getting teary eyed as he put the photo down on the bedside table. He turned back to the basket and found a sealed letter.

“Oh! It’s a letter from home! Anybody want me to read it out loud?”

A few people nodded. It was tradition, after all. HoHs always got letters from home, though they didn’t always read them out loud. Viktor opened his letter carefully and began to read:

_Dear Vitya,_

_We are so proud of you for following your dreams, even if they led you to a reality show. But as long as you’re happy, we’re happy! And if you’re reading this letter, that means you’ve won a big competition! Congratulations! We love you. Keep on trying your best, and make some friends while you’re there. Maybe even find yourself a man?_

Viktor blushed furiously but couldn’t help but glance over at Yuuri. He cleared his throat before continuing.

_We’re kidding about that part. Maybe. Makkachin is being well loved and cared for, and we will put on your show every day so she can see her daddy. Have fun, and we’ll be cheering for you the whole way._

_Lots of love,_

_Mama and Mamochka._

Viktor smiled softly at the letter as people continued looking around the spacious room. Suddenly, Viktor clapped his hands and everybody turned to look at him once again.

“I just had the best idea!” He paused for dramatic effect, “Sleepover in the HoH room!”

“Yeah, I’m out.” Yuri turned on his heel and walked out of the room. A few people shook their heads politely and followed him.

“I’m definitely in,” Christophe said as he slung his arm over Viktor’s shoulder.

“Me too!” “Count me in!” “And me!” chorused Phichit, Sara, and Mila.

Yuuri fidgeted for a moment, “I would like to come too.

Everyone else declined graciously, congratulating Viktor on his win again, and left the room. Viktor gathered his sleepover guests into an enormous group hug. “This is going to be the best ever!”

_Diary room: Yuuri_

_Yuuri is screaming into a pillow again. “I’ve known Viktor for two days. TWO DAYS. And I already have this stupid crush. Why do I do this to myself? Even if anything were to happen it would just be for the sake of the show…a showmance. Not anything real…not…” he trailed off, mumbling to himself in a way that could not be picked up._

As the evening progressed, the six gathered in Viktor’s HoH room, already wearing their pajamas. Viktor clutched a pillow to his chest and bounced excitedly on the bed. Sara laughed.

“Viktor you’re like a little kid! You have boundless energy.”

Viktor stopped bouncing, but grinned at Sara. “That’s because I have to be Perfect and Serious at my day job. The consummate professional, and it’s lonely on top. I like to be myself when I can…and that person is kind of silly.” Viktor suddenly looked insecure, “Is-is that okay?”

Sara immediately rushed over to hug Viktor, “Of course it’s okay! I didn’t mean anything by it!”

Viktor smiled in relief. “Thank you. Oh! And I found more champagne in the kitchen. I think it was leftover from yesterday. I brought it up so we could have some!” he broke out the champagne and Mila ran downstairs quickly to gather some glasses. When she came back, everyone settled in with their own glass. Viktor and Christophe sat on the bed, Sara and Mila in the two reclining chairs, and Phichit and Yuuri on pillows on the floor.

“So, what is your day job, Viktor?” Phichit asked curiously.

“Oh, I’m an underwear model.”

_Diary room: Christophe_

_Of course he is._

_Diary room: Phichit_

_Yup, sounds about right._

_Diary room: Yuuri_

_Yet again, Yuuri is screaming into a pillow._

Viktor beamed, glancing around the room. “So what do you guys all do?”

“I’m a pole fitness instructor,” Christophe volunteered, “I even brought my portable pole with me to the House. I figured it could be a fun activity.” He winked. “And please, call me Chris. I forgot to mention that earlier, but Christophe is so formal.”

Yuuri turned bright red and choked on his champagne. His voice came out high and squeaky, “Pole fitness?”

Christophe laughed and leaned towards Yuuri, “Oh yes. I could even give you lessons, if you wanted.”

Yuuri shook his head furiously, “That’s, uh, that’s okay!” he squeaked, before covering his face with his hands.

_Diary room: Yuuri_

_“I, uh…actually I pole dance. I mean, I do all kinds of dance in general but yeah. Pole dancing. It’s good for your core! Really! My college roommate convinced me to try classes…so I was just surprised to hear Christophe bring it up.”_

Phichit grinned widely, “I’m a professional photographer, so Chris, if you ever need some promotional photos, hit me up! You too, Viktor, though I’m sure as a model you probably are sick of being in front of the camera.”

Viktor nodded politely and Chris smiled lasciviously, “I’m sure we can arrange something.”

Yuuri’s face was still buried in his hands and Viktor was concerned. “Are you okay, Yuuri?”

“I’m okay! Just…embarrassed that I was embarrassed. So now it’s a whole cycle of embarrassment.” He took a deep breath and looked up. “I’m also a dance instructor, actually. Just not…just not pole dance instruction. Mostly ballet, but I do teach other styles here and there.”

“I’m sure you would take to pole dancing very well, Yuuri” Chris purred. Yuuri downed his entire glass of champagne and poured another one, immediately downing that as well.

“All right, I think that’s enough of the ‘embarrass Yuuri’ hour,” Sara giggled. “It’s my turn. And I’m a Lifeguard and a certified swim instructor. Though the pool out back here is much smaller than the one I usually lifeguard for.”

Mila waggled her eyebrows at Sara, “So if I’m drowning, does that mean you’ll give me mouth-to-mouth?”

Sara covered her mouth as she giggled, “Yes, but I have to tell you mouth-to-mouth when you’re drowning is not a very romantic experience.”

“Well, maybe you’ll just have to give me mouth-to-mouth when we’re both conscious then,” Mila grinned.

“It certainly is VERY flirty in here, isn’t it?” Phichit chuckled, “Was this what you were expecting when you called for a sleepover, Viktor?”

“Not…exactly?” Viktor admitted, “But I can’t say it’s not fun!”

Phichit raised his glass, “Cheers to that!” The six clinked glasses.

Mila settled back into her chair. “I guess it’s my turn. I’m a sous chef at a mid-level restaurant. It’s pretty nice, though I hope to be an executive chef with my own restaurant someday!”

“Maybe you can make us some tasty treats!” Phichit piped up.

“Maybe…” Mila began, “I was thinking of torturing the other side of the House when the Have/Have Not competitions begin. You know, making all my best dishes when they can only eat slop.”

Phichit gaped at her and Yuuri shuddered. “That is absolutely diabolical.”

Mila grinned wickedly. “I know!”

The six new friends relaxed and sipped their champagne, chatting about nothing, and as the night continued, they all got progressively tipsier.

As is the case with sleepovers of all ages, not much sleeping was done.

In the wee hours of the morning, Yuuri made a decision. He looked to Chris. “Chris, it’s now or never.”

Chris blinked, confused. “What is now or never?”

Yuuri hesitated, then nodded determinedly. “Before I change my mind, get your pole.”

Everyone’s eyebrows launched into their hairlines.

“So you’ve decided to take me up on my offer for a lesson? I knew you would.” Chris batted his eyelashes seductively as Yuuri chased him out of the room.

Chris stumbled down the stairs and ran quickly to the room where his own bed was.

“Whazzat? Whas happenin?” A sleepy Georgi mumbled as the other two members of the room slumbered on.

“Something amazing” Chris whispered back before bolting out of the room and back up the stairs.

“Got it!” He announced as he came back into the HoH bedroom. He set up the pole and made sure it was sturdy by doing a few spins and a flip. “Ready for your lesson, Mr. Ballet Dancer?”

Yuuri began unbuttoning his pajama top, slipping it off his shoulders. “You sit back down Mr. Pole Dance,” he said, teasingly, “Because I am going to school _you_.”

Chris raised one eyebrow, but sat down on the bed next to Viktor. Yuuri stepped out of his pajama bottoms, leaving him standing in tight navy-blue boxer briefs.

Mila and Sara cheered, “Yeah! Take it off!”

Viktor shifted on the bed, jaw slightly dropped. “Don’t, ah, don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with, Yuuri!”

_Diary room: Viktor_

_“Yuuri looked so sweet and soft! But then he just…took off his clothes. And I’m so gay. So, so gay.”_

Yuuri walked around the pole in a circle a few times before gripping it and hauling himself into an inverted split.  He walked his hands down the pole and straightened his legs above him so he was holding himself upside down vertically. He looked up and winked at Viktor.

“This is the best day of my life,” Viktor whispered. Chris chuckled.

“It certainly is quite a talent, isn’t it?”

Viktor just nodded.

Yuuri pulled himself into a superman position and posed for a moment before lifting himself upright and spinning, one leg wrapped around the pole. He landed gently on the floor and crooked a finger towards Chris.

“Know any pair routines?”

Chris smirked and began pulling off his clothing. “I’m sure we can figure something out.”

Viktor whined from his place on the bed. Mila and Sara were wolf-whistling as the two men climbed each other and the pole, performing intricate tricks and flips.

_Diary room: Phichit_

_“I wish I was able to bring my camera into the House! Or even my phone! Any type of photo of this magical event would have been perfect!”_

Yuuri and Chris finished twirling, gracefully coming down off the pole, sweaty and a little bit tired.

Mila got up and sat on the floor, allowing Chris to collapse into her abandoned chair, but not before he pushed Yuuri towards the bed. Yuuri stumbled face first onto the mattress.

The rest of the room saw the absolutely besotted expression on Viktor’s face before he was able to school it back into something calmer and more collected, right as Yuuri pushed himself back up and flipped into a sitting position.

_Diary room: Christophe_

_“Called it.”_

“Hey, Viktor?” Yuuri began, Viktor made a choking noise, but nodded at him to continue, “Do you mind if I quickly rinse off in your shower? I don’t want to get dressed and go to sleep all sweaty.”

Viktor nodded and Yuuri quietly made his way out of the room to grab a change of underwear and a towel. Chris put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair.

“I wonder why he was so embarrassed when I mentioned I was a pole fitness instructor if he could do _that_?”

“Maybe he was just surprised it came up?” Phichit suggested.

Yuuri re-entered the room and slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Soon, the sounds of the shower turning on could be heard.

Viktor hung his head and groaned, “He drew me in with poodles and seduced me with pole dancing. And now he is in my shower, naked.”

“Naked is usually how people shower, Viktor.” Christophe smirked.

Phichit got up to rub soothing circles on Viktor’s back, “There, there, buddy. It’ll be okay.”

Viktor covered his face with his hands. “Nothing will ever be okay ever again. I have died. I am dead and Yuuri and his magnificent thighs have killed me. Did you see those thighs?”

Sara fanned herself with her hand, “Oh I _definitely_ saw those thighs. And that ass. Unf.”

They continued objectifying Yuuri until the shower shut off and he emerged, hair damp and a sheepish smile on his face.

“I’m, uh…sorry if that was weird. I was a little tipsy and I just wanted…uh, I don’t really know. But the shower sobered me up a little and I’m really sorry that I made everything awkward and just…yeah. I’m sorry…” Yuuri rambled.

“There’s no need to apologize, Yuuri, that was _wonderful_ ” Chris purred. Yuuri flushed bright red as a chorus of “Yeahs!” erupted around the room. He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

“Maybe we should try to get some sleep?” He suggested.

“I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to sleep after that,” Viktor muttered to himself, before saying aloud, “That seems like a good idea.”

“We’re not all going to fit on the bed,” Phichit pointed out.

“Don’t worry, we’ll make a couple of nests on the floor!” Mila said, pulling down some blankets and pillows.

“Great! Mila and Sara can have a nest, and Phichit and I can have a nest, and then Yuuri can share the bed with Viktor!” Chris decided, “That way everyone has a cuddle buddy.”

“I don’t mind sleeping on the floor too, if Viktor wants his own bed?” Yuuri protested.

Viktor pouted, “What, Yuuri, you don’t want to share the bed with me?”

Yuuri frantically waved his hands in front of him, “No no no, it’s not that I don’t want to share the bed with you – “

“It’s settled then!” Viktor crawled to the head of the bed and pulled down the covers, patting the area beside him. “Come join me!”

_Diary room: Yuuri_

_“How is this my life now? Why did I ever sign up for this show?” He faceplants into the pillow in his lap before groaning, already having screamed too much._

Yuuri climbs into the bed beside Viktor as the rest snuggle down into their pillow and blanket nests. Viktor flips off the light. “Good night, everyone.”

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I WANTED to make this chapter the first nominations and veto competition, but this sort of got away from me. I mean, Yuuri HAD to pole dance at some point, right? And I figured it made sense for it to happen sooner rather than later.
> 
> I'm not trying to rush the romance between Viktor and Yuuri, but I mean, showmances happen very quickly, and I think that in every universe the become absolutely enamored with each other right away.


End file.
